


if you were church (i'd get on my knees)

by bangtanwrite



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM Smut, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kinky Jeon Jungkook, Kinky Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Requited Love, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shy Kim Namjoon | RM, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Voyeurism, Worship, poor namjoon is a horny mess, so he resorts to tumblr, until...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanwrite/pseuds/bangtanwrite
Summary: Imagine scrolling through your usual tumblr porn and finding a NSFW blog which belongs to your friendly co-worker that details how much he wants to love and rail you?Well, Jungkook doesn't have to imagine.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	if you were church (i'd get on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea I had a long time ago and if you follow me on my twitter (@dionyslut , its 18+ only) then you would've seen when I remembered it. so after two cold brews and some inspiration, this is what i was able to come up with. 
> 
> also beta'd by the lovely tokyo! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, loves!

* * *

_"He's so pretty. I don't think he realises it, but his eyes smile before his lips━ which are just a second late, as though they are playing catch up. I feel terrible, thinking of them. Especially when I wonder how they would wrap around my co-"_

"Jungkook-ah." 

The sound of his name is like the gears of his train of thought grinding to an abrupt halt. His hands move on instinct, his body follows suit as he turns to make his way through the assembling area, and to the metal counter. He sets the drink on the counter before announcing: 

"Uh, large Americano." 

He doesn't wait for the customer to retrieve it before he leaves, going back to his work station with weak knees. His face is warm, too warm. He adjusts his olive green cap, which was paired with his olive green apron to complete his uniform. The skin of his palm is pale, patchy and ice cold, due to how long he had been carrying that Americano on ice. 

Needless to say, Jungkook is off his game. He's on some sort of autopilot, his mind on a different wavelength from his body. Nothing could bring him back down to earth. 

The whirring of machines, clanking of ice, and flutters of light conversation in the coffee shop are but mere white noise to him. He straightens out his apron, keeping his hands busy. 

He checks the clock and there's a pang in his chest. 

Maybe he should take a half day. A nice half day. He could use his studies as an excuse, or even the sudden death of a relative. 

That's too far, isn't it? He isn't one to make up excuses when he doesn't want to be at work. Once or twice when he was hungover (Thank you, Yoongi) to get out of bed, but other than that his record is pretty much pristine. 

Jungkook takes in a sharp breath, the bitter tang of coffee grounds usually helps center himself in times of stress, but now they are just reminding him that he's still here. He's stuck in the quaint little shop, fitting mocha colored walls are going to close in and the hardwood boards will splinter apart, swallowing him whole. 

He stops his hands mid-way, they lay against his hips. He swivels. 

"May I take my lunch break now, hyung?" He's grasping and he knows it. He joined the front of the counter, stood beside his co-worker and good friend. 

"It's ten in the morning, you know that? Right?" Jimin doesn't bother to look up, eyes on the register to make sure the money is separated to its respective borders. His fingers shift some coins, they clink louder than they should, letting Jungkook feel the silence. 

There are times he admired Jimin for his sharp, rhetorical questions and even encouraged it. As behind those show his dedication to whatever task is ahead, a stickler for perfection and rules. This is clearly not the time, though. Usually, Jungkook would pout playfully and give up, as these types of requests would be used to pass time and keep Jimin on his toes. Instead, he swallows:

"Ten minutes." 

Eyes meet panicked ones. They search for the validity of this bargain, they narrow. 

"I'll give you fifteen. Go." 

"Thank you." Jungkook doesn't even wait until he disappears to the break room before reaching behind his back and tugging blindly at the straps of his apron until he loosens the knot. The door swings open, and he walks down the hall. 

He takes a glance at his watch━10:18 A.M.

With a deep exhale, he tries to ease his coarse nerves. He approaches the break room, using his shoulder to brush the door open as he recites something else. 

It's okay, you have a few minutes to spare and gather yourself before you see hi-

"Morning!" 

Jungkook might as well bite the pillow, because the world is fucking him bone dry. 

Namjoon stands by the row of employee lockers, his cracked open as he ties his apron up with ease. Under the piece of uniform is a white button up, sleeves rolled up his forearms in preparation for work. His black, cropped slacks and white sneakers also give a nice, clean cut appearance. He's getting ready for his shift and in hindsight, Jungkook was foolish to not take into account Namjoon arriving early. Simply because it's Namjoon and he's never been late. At least not in the two years Jungkook has worked here as a means to make some money during his University studies.

This does nothing for Jungkooks' nerves. 

"Morning, hyung." Jungkook bites his bottom lip, doing anything he can to avoid Namjoons' eyeline. "Excuse me…" he makes a b-line in the room, heading for the employee restroom. It's a single stall so as soon as he enters, he locks and presses his back against the door, dramatically wincing. 

This also marks two years Jungkook has been irrevocably pining after Kim Namjoon. Catching stares while grinding the coffee beans for the day, exchanging niche stories during slow business, or silently communicating how annoying they find a difficult customer through their glances towards one another. Though he would consider them close, Namjoon seems so out of reach. 

That always factored in the appeal. Because Jungkook didn't have to beat himself up trying to figure out if Namjoon felt the same way, he didn't pull teeth reading into any sort of conversation or action between the two. Obviously, Namjoon views Jungkook as some sort of younger sibling.

Namjoon is smart. Not just an "oh, he's bright" but an "IQ of an actual genius and is working on his doctorate in Engineering with ease". He doesn't flaunt it, but every now and then, it slips up. Like when Manager Jungs' calculator busted and instead of using his phone, Namjoon offered assistance with just his brain. Of course, that's just one layer of Kim Namjoon. 

He enjoys bike rides, he says it's for exercise but Jungkook knows he does it for the benefit of the environment. He's into reading. Namjoon will have his face buried in a different novel almost every other day. Jungkook looks forward to talking to him about it because Namjoon is just so damn well-spoken, it's insane. It's not intimidating in nature, he doesn't do it to put anyone down but almost to open up another world of conversation. 

He's kind. 

Jungkooks' first week making coffee ended with him feeling rather burnt out, he had sat at the break room with his head laid down on the table, eyes closed to take a nap. He opened them and sat up, groggy and surprised to find a fairly fresh cookie beside a still warm green tea. On the napkin, where the cookie laid, there was a note left for him: 

_We've all been there. Please eat and drink well! - KNJ_

Kim Namjoon is unattainable. He's a world away. He's working on his doctorate in Engineering. Jungkook is a sophomore in University. He's sweet, dorky, and so very bright. Not that Jungkook is overtly insecure. It's just been two years and nothing has happened between them. There's no use in getting his hopes up. Kim Namjoon is unattainable. 

_Was._

He was seemingly unattainable. 

With sweaty palms, Jungkook grabs his phone out of his pocket. His fingerprint opens the device and displays the last app he had left open. It's been open since midnight. 

He scrolls, mimicking the sequences of events that lead to Jungkooks' anxiousness this morning. 

You see, Jungkook had an internet deep dive the night before. It happens; he was in bed after a nice shower, one thing led to another and after two hours on Twitter, looking at a thread of strangers arguing over some mundane opinions, he decided to look at Tumblr.

_"I try to talk to him more often. He's so cute. He has the prettiest bambi eyes that make it so hard to keep staring but once you do, you get sucked in and you don't even regret it. I'm not so good with words, even if I were, they couldn't do him justice."_

That was a post that popped up on one of his suggested tiles. Immediately, Jungkook was enticed. Maybe it was the hopeless romantic in him and/or some sort of projection. He looked at the text posts replies. 

_'ahhh, this is like something out of a drama! OP is so whipped for this boy!'_

_'Whoever this is about, they don't know they are the luckiest person ever.'_

_'You are great with words!'_

Jungkook agreed with the last one. If someone spoke to him like that, he would absolutely melt. Even just reading these, he found himself rather giddy. The account who posted it is fairly popular: 25,000 followers and a good amount of engagement with each post. Especially those pertaining to whoever this anonymous blogger (@ coffeecrab) had an affinity for. 

_"Your eyes crinkle when you smile. Like folds in the galaxy, I'm locked in, amazed by you. One day I will gain the courage. I will."_

There's many like this. A few reblogs of miscellaneous things, monotone aesthetics, a glimpse of plants, cute animals, the usual. From the FAQ section of the profile, he learned the blogger is from South Korea, works as a barista and is a Virgo. Though, strangely content he has these things in common with whoever runs the blog, nothing struck him as odd. It's South Korea and Jungkook doubts he's the only South Korean Virgo who is a barista. In fact, Namjoon is all of those things as well. It's quite humorous how he seems to still work his way into Jungkooks' mind. With his point rational, he continues.

Now, Jungkook is human. He saw the blog had a separate tab labeled: **NSFW.** So, he clicked it. It was midnight and he was alone in bed, wrapped up in his blankets with his phone the only source of light in the room. And, well, he scrolled. 

_"Him whimpering under me, begging, writhing...a man can dream."_

_"Currently imagining those bambi eyes rolling to the back of your skull as I fuck you mercilessly. I scold myself. Still can't help but wonder how responsive you are."_

_"God, I hope you are getting what you deserve. I would render you incoherent as I pound into you, grip your hips, make you drool. Then I would run you a hot bath, wash you up, dry you off and carry you into bed. I would hold you against my chest, keep you warm and tell you just how good you are, how beautiful. My finger would trace your mouth, stopping right above that mole tucked just under your bottom lip. It's funny. We share the same one. I wonder if-"_

Jungkook paused. He blinked, his eyes had been burning from staring at the bright LED screen at a late hour but it didn't bother him. Not when the last line is running through his mind. 

He has that mole. It's right under his bottom lip, practically centered. Jungkook had always humored himself because in random scenarios he configured while showering, working or just before sleep, he always giggled at one recurring thought. That if he and Namjoon were to ever share a kiss, their matching moles would link almost perfectly. 

Heat becomes him. 

But it couldn't be Namjoon. What are the odds? He sat up in bed, phone in one hand as his thumb swiped up to start at the beginning. Admittedly, he found himself running through each text post. 

_Bambi eyes._

_Matching moles._

No. This is just him just being lonely. He's just looking into this too much. That's what Jungkook told himself, repeatedly and he even laughed. How ridiculous could he be? He sighed, clicking out of the section and was redirected back to the homepage of the blog. It's nagging in the back of his mind but he's convinced himself that it's nothing more than his active imagination. No, no━ _overactive._

He decided to look through a few more posts, then he'll go to bed. A picture comes to view on his screen. He nearly combusts on the spot. 

_"It was a tough day. But he drew me a cool smiley face on a post it note. It has this nice, graphic design inside. Did I mention he's artsy too? Maybe one day we can visit museums together."_

The picture is of Jungkooks' quick little sketch and it was one he is actually proud of. It was a ten minute doodle during his break in a particularly fast-paced work day that Jungkook had taped to Namjoons' locker before he left. It was just two weeks ago. The picture of it is actually rather adorable, he━

_Wait._

Yup. Needless to say, Jungkook didn't get much sleep last night. 

Now here he is, present time, hiding away in a bathroom about five minutes into his fifteen minute bargain break looking through more text posts. _Namjoons'_ text posts. About _him._

His heart threatens to rip through his ribs, it's pounding so hard. His ears are ringing with the vents white noise, he pushes himself off of the door and paces. 

_"You told me a joke today after I expressed how off I felt. Truthfully, it was cheesy but it was told by you so it's all forgiven. I said, "Thanks for cheering me up." and you said, "If it doesn't work then during our lunch break, I'll share my sandwich with you, we'll sit down and━"_

"-we can be sad together, hyung." Jungkook recites softly, not reading, but from memory. There's a euphoria that comes with it, a tension that snaps in half, causing him to relax his shoulders as he closes his eyes. Despite this, he feels a great big ball of nerves laid heavy in his gut. 

_What the fuck does he do now?_

Jungkook never thought he would get this far. He was so distanced from the edge of the cliff that he could barely see it, it's what he was used to. Now his toes are hanging off that crumbling edge and now it's his choice to either take a step back or leap off the ground he had come to make a sense of sad familiarity with. The ball is in his court. 

And it's not like he can google: " _What to do when you find out your crush writes blog posts about you? NSFW edition."_

He's not particularly upset or irate. Namjoon doesn't post Jungkooks' face, name or anything to invade his privacy. Trust him, he spent all night checking. He uses just a few key physical attributes to describe Jungkook when speaking: it's like an online anonymous diary. His stomach flips and cheeks pink up at the small flashes of sentences pertaining to the NSFW side of the blog. 

Jungkook, again, is human. Namjoon is, well, it's _Namjoon._ The fantasies aren't far from what Jungkook has thought. Moreso, it's the smallest things that drive the younger absolutely feral. It's like how Namjoon will lip the tip of his finger to flip a page in a book a bit easier. When he stretches after standing a bit too long at the register and his shirt lifts to reveal his hip bone, just a sliver of honey skin peeks out, causing Jungkook to curse the fact they had to wear aprons. He's tall and the door frames are lower so he can reach up, bracing himself and causing muscles to jolt out all while holding a conversation with a flustered Jungkook. 

The list can go on and on, right now, he doesn't have time to go through his own personal spank bank. Needless to say, dreams involving Jungkook kneeling on sore knees, mouth full of Namjoon, chin dripping with so much spit that it began to pool on the floor at the mans' feet. His throat blown out, cheeks hot as━

He cannot do this. 

Jungkook shakes his head, huffing. It all had toppled on him so heavily, he's just making sense of things. 

He smiles nonetheless.

_He feels the same way._ Namjoon is at arm's length now after being a world away. A burst of what could only be described as euphoria radiates, displacing whatever settled heavy in his core. He clasps his phone with both hands as if it were his life source, holding it against his chest and he throws his hand back in relief. 

_He likes me, too._

A knock springs his eyes wide and an involuntary gasp leaves his lips. Immediately, he reaches to swing the door open. He smiles, painfully so. 

"Namjoon-hyung!" He announces, almost alarmed. The tone caused Namjoon to stop what he had originally planned to say. Jungkook nonchalantly slips his phone back into his pocket, wiping his clammy palms on his apron. He moves past Namjoon, squeezing right between his figure and the door frame. He catches a scent of cinnamon. God damn cinnamon. 

He even smells fantastic. He has goosebumps that sting his warm skin. The air of the break room is always cranked low, but it's not a match for Jungkooks' body, which is running quite hot at the moment for reasons already determined. 

"Jimin is looking for you, says you have three more minutes on your break." 

"Okay. Thanks." Jungkook says sharply, he walks out of the room, hearing Namjoon trail behind and eventually he is caught right up. He can't look at him. He can't risk it. He should approach the subject when he has a more stable grasp of it. His speed increases and so does his heart beat. 

Usually there's a nice exchange about their mornings, some sarcastic remarks followed with other talk that gave some insight into their day ahead. It was a pleasant routine they had made but Jungkook doesn't have the mind to commit. 

"You don't usually take a break at this time. You alright?" Namjoon inquires, looking at him. Jungkook can feel his gaze. 

"Under the weather." He replies. 

"Oh. You do look a bit flustered. Do you need anything?" Namjoon hums and when Jungkook shakes his head, he continues, "I'll make you that special remedy tea you said you wanted last time. I looked it up, it's not so hard and we have the ingredients here."

  
  


It strikes a chord in Jungkook, one that cannot be unplayed. It rings within him. _He cares. He knows you aren't feeling well and he's trying to help you._

"If you ever feel too sick, just nudge me and I'll make a scene to distract Jimin so you can just make a run for it. I haven't broken a mug in a while so it probably won't look as natural but I-" 

"Coffee crab." 

It flies out of his mouth and he comes to a halt. So do Namjoons' playful words. He stops alongside Jungkook. His brows raise. Then, like a record scratch, his face falls. Those kind, concerned eyes are filled with dread and horror, his mouth open but no words come out. Jungkook is suddenly under a microscopic lens. 

Fingers wrap around his wrist, a force tugging him in an unexpected direction. Instinctively, he recoils but it's too late as his surroundings change within the blink of an eye. He gulps, gasping out a thin breath in response. 

"Jesus, Namj…" His eyes find it hard to adjust, and he examines the room. "...is this the storage room?" 

It was the closest space to offer privacy. Lord knows that is exactly what they need. It is quite close quarters; he swears the air is weighted. He listens to the shuffling that comes from Namjoons' end, now focusing on him. He is certainly in duress. 

  
  


"I can't..." Namjoon has one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead in utter disbelief. The dim lighting in the small, practically cubicle sized supply closet doesn't conceal the lack of color in his face. In contrast, his ears are flooding with red. There's a silence as he lets the news settle. 

Jungkook clenches his jaw, a fraction of him regretting what he had done. He felt like he was ready but he had failed to take into account if Namjoon were. 

Now panicked, he desperately tries to find a way to mend this. 

"Namjoon, it's-" 

"Jungkook-ah…" His voice strained. "...words can't describe how sorry I am." They paint the air with a thickness that almost makes Jungkook wince. But also confused. 

"Sorry?" 

Namjoons' arms deflate at his sides. "Y-Yes. I never thought you would see it. It was just, I made it one night when I was a bit tipsy and it just became a usual thing I did. Like a habit." 

"You posted about me habitually?" It's a rhetoric question but hearing Namjoon say it will only make his heart soar. 

"I'll take it down. I will. I-I deactivate my account literally right now, in front of you. Oh my god. I shouldn't have done something so reckless and-" 

"Sweet." 

"Yes! Exactly, it was terrible and…" Namjoon trails off, ears practically perk up and he finally gathers the strength to look his friend in the eye. He still hesitates. 

"...sweet?" 

Jungkook nods slowly, his hands clasped behind his back, shaking. Now's the time to put Namjoons' feelings first. He takes a step closer, which due to their surrounding is enough to make them incredibly close. Enough that Namjoons' shuttering breath fans over his face. Jungkook tries to keep his own breathing in control but with those amber eyes reflecting the yellow light, it's proven to be difficult. 

"Hyung, I don't want you to delete that blog. Because if you delete it, you won't be able to update it." 

Namjoon tilts his head, brows furrow. "Update about wha-?"

Jungkook presses his lips against Namjoons', bridging their gap. He isn't sure what clicks, all he knows is it's long overdue. His lips are chapped, but the moisture of their connecting breathes soften them up. Namjoons' hands find their way up, cupping Jungkooks' cheeks. It's warm skin meeting warm skin, a sweet chill runs through his body. 

Namjoons' hands seem to be trembling as well. And Jungkook thinks of the text posts, he thinks of how long Namjoon had craved them together. More than just the brushing of skin as they pass each other in the slim space of their work or the longing stares over the smell of coffee grounds. If it's just a fraction of the time Jungkook spent yearning, it was too long. 

Namjoon pulls away, but only slightly. He breathes heavy, his fingers gently running through his hair. He combs a piece of hair alongside his ear, tucking it back. His other hand frames his jaw. His eyes are gleaming. 

Jungkook shares the fond, sizzling from the unfamiliar contact. 

He watches Namjoons' mouth parts, "I think I want to keep that one for myself…" it's enough for Jungkook to laugh, he's equal parts amused and busting at the seams with electricity. The pressure pounds at his temples, his face aches from the constant grinning. 

Namjoon can only smile so much. A weight off of his chest, allowing him to take the clearest breath of air he didn't even know he was missing. 

"Sorry." Namjoon mutters. 

"Such a gentlemen, Kim Namjoon." Jungkook teases, a bite in his tone.

The dam has broken, he's free. They are both here together in a dingy, sick looking closet but they could be in the middle of a landfill and Jungkook wouldn't care. All he sees is Namjoon. 

Namjoon chuckles, Jungkook can feel the vibrations through his skin. He leans in and Jungkook wholeheartedly meets him halfway. His hand settled on his chest and there is no way it needs to be that _firm_. What is he packing in there? Melons? Brick? 

There's a click, a sharp turn in their direction. The dams have definitely broken, flood waters rush and race through. There's no going back. 

Lips move together, until raw and the blood in their veins rises, screaming for more air. Namjoons' arm coils around back, movements guide Jungkook up against the wall so abruptly that it causes a couple of brooms to slide around and slam into shelved cleaning supplies. The jugs clatter around, but they don't deter Namjoon in the slightest. 

Jungkook welcomes this tonal shift, with everything he can. His hands move to his shoulders, gripping at the muscle and his heart throbs in his ears. Jungkooks' tongue rolls against Namjoons', tilting his head to allow for better entry. It's wet, and Jungkook listens as a noise leaves Namjoons' throat, vibrations tease his lips. 

Jungkooks' stomach jumps, his chest tight as a response to his moan. He can't even help how his briefs constrict tighter, causing some discomfort in his jeans. He shifts on his feet, hoping he can subtly adjust himself. 

Then, Namjoon pushes his pelvis against his own, applying much needed pressure. He rolls his hips and Jungkook lets out a strangled whimper, remembering they are still _at work,_ trying to restrain himself. 

Hands hold his waist, guiding his body against Namjoons' and Jungkook happily follows suit. Namjoon tugs Jungkook away from the wall, but stumbles on a stray broom stick, accidentally knocking Jungkook into the shelf. Their lips are ripped apart and the rattling of the metal shelves, this knocks some sense of reality into Jungkook. He laughs lightly, cracking up and Namjoon tries to stifle it but he breaks as well. 

He can't help it. He's been presented with the best news he's had in the longest time, being with Jungkook, sharing this time together is something he hadn't ever expected. Because it's _Jungkook._

As soon as Jungkook strolled into the shop, Namjoon had this pep in his step. Even before he knew his feelings, he just knew he gravitated towards the younger man. His ability to hold such great conversation even out of thin air is what he enjoys; there's never a boring moment. There is always something to talk about with Jungkook, no matter how obscure. He's there, he's there and Namjoon had never known he could be so polarized. 

His feelings bleed through no matter what, it affects his mood, it clouds his brain, even the simple things. More often than not, he finds great comfort in the other man.

When he walks in to begin his shift, he knows he can find Jungkook there, humming mind-numbingly loud as he prepares a drink. And that's not counting times Jungkook grows so focused that he announces what he's doing in a hushed whisper. Namjoon isn't sure if he's meant to hear him but he's sure Jungkook is unaware he does it. He's not complaining━ it's Jungkooks' voice after all. 

Now here's standing here, lips bruised and pupils blown to all hell with Jungkook practically in his arms. He smells like some sort of spice, he can't quite put his finger on it but it's intoxicating. He knows it's not possible but he wants to be closer, he wants skin to skin, body rocking and absolutely no sorts of restrictions. 

Their foreheads rest together as giggles die out, both of them grinning like absolute fools. 

"We should, uh, get back…" Namjoon murmurs. He doesn't really mean it. To hell with their work, he could practically die happy. But he provides Jungkook the outlet. 

"We should." 

But, Jungkook doesn't move and neither does Namjoon. 

Jungkook seizes yet another opportunity, a fire lit inside of him and aching to be smoked out. So, he sinks onto his knees. Instantly, Namjoons' hands find their way onto his shoulders and his heart stops. 

"Y-You don't, you don't have to, Jungkook-ah. You…" 

Jungkook grabs Namjoons' hand, directing the mans' fingers to wrap around his throat. And Namjoon can't help but squeeze just a little. The sight is already a lot to take in: Jungkook on his knees, staring up with those pretty eyes and licking those lips, leaving them to glisten. 

These lips. He's had plenty of day dreams about what those lips are capable of. He recalls on a particular day when he and Jungkook were closing up for the night, and the younger had made himself a hot chocolate to-go. He dunked his finger in the whipped cream before swiping it off with his tongue, some sort if dripped onto his lips. 

Needless to say, Namjoon had to excuse himself to the restroom and splash cold water onto his face. 

So, with the position he's in now, he isn't sure if he could hold back. He lets go of his neck, allowing more leeway. 

"Let me thank you…" 

Jungkook watches as the bulge in Namjoons' jeans becomes too apparent to ignore. Something snaps inside of him and all he knows is he wants to give Namjoon something, anything to make him feel good. 

Jungkook pushes the apron aside and this causes Namjoon to completely get rid of it, untying it and swiftly lifting it off of his neck and tossing it aside. It's easy from here, as Jungkooks' fingers successfully work through the button of his slacks and down his zipper goes. The pants are barely halfway down his thighs when an eager Jungkook leans forward, licking a wet stripe on the imprint of his hardened cock. 

Namjoon shutters, biting back any noise he might let out. 

Jungkook yanks his underwear down, allowing his girth to slip out and free. He practically _salivates,_ eyeing down the shaft and veins poking through to the surface of the skin, running along and up to a pink, wet tip. Holy _shit._ He does love a challenge. 

He gathers saliva before opening his mouth, letting it slowly drip out and onto the head. He glances up through his eyelashes, laying his tongue flat out, mouth wide open as he takes Namjoons' length in. 

The warmth is relief for Namjoon. The sweet sponge of his tongue causes him to twitch in his mouth, his Adam's apple bounces as he swallows down a groan. 

Jungkook hums, the slight salt of the skin, the heat, he absolutely adores it. Namjoon hits the back of his throat, but he persists, despite the tears beginning to cloud his vision telling him to slow down. 

This was better than any sort of wet dream/fantasy he could ever manifest. With the way his mouth wraps around him, he worries he might not last long, especially taking into consideration everything else that has occured within the last ten minutes. 

Jungkook begins to move his head, back and forth like rolling waves. He tightens his lips up to create some good friction, and Namjoon braces himself, gripping onto the shelves posts. He fights the urge to throw his head back in absolute bliss but then he wouldn't be able to enjoy the beautiful sight below him. 

"Shit, Jungkook…" He could barely finish the sentence. Jungkook brings a hand up, gently massaging his balls as he gains a rhythm with his strokes. Saliva begins to seep from the corners of his mouth as he had yet to pull him out to take just a second to swallow whatever gathered in his mouth. He can't help how nice it felt holding him in his mouth, he doesn't want it empty.

He hallows out his cheeks, slurping in an ill-attempt to keep it as clean as possible. 

Ths suction causes Namjoons' knuckles to go white as his grip intensifies. 

He moans softly, "You look so pretty, Koo. So pretty. You like feeling so full?" he purrs, his voice had dropped an octave and Jungkook groans. A lovely batch of vibrations throw him for a loop. 

"Y-You are doing so well." He praises. His voice wavers and the pleasure builds. Jungkook then pulls back, his spit shines on his chin, eyelashes are wet and cheeks are blotchy. A string of saliva connects the head of Namjoons' swollen cock to his lip. 

"You okay, Koo?" 

The nickname, the concern and the praise is all so full-filling to the younger, who nods as he gasps for air. 

"Please fuck my throat. Please, hyungie." He mutters his requests, eyes glazed with a thick lust and Namjoon had never seen such a look of determination. He reaches down, thumb running across his wet bottom lip as he stares. He hums. 

"Tug on my shirt if it's too much. Okay?" 

"Mmh." Jungkook nods eagerly. 

Namjoon grasps his chin, "Open wide for me?" Jungkook does just that. Namjoon slides into the familiar heat, he takes one hand off of the metal and runs his fingers through his soft strands of hair, taking a fist full to help guide Jungkook. The pressure on his scalp causes him to moan but It's interrupted by Namjoon hitting his gag reflex, ignoring it promptly. He grunts, jaw tense. 

Though he is sure Jungkook had taken his limit, a hand grabs the back of his thigh and pushes his forward. The action causes Jungkook to take in all of Namjoons' cock, his nose squashes against his lower stomach, and his throat emits a sinful, wet sound. 

" _Fuck!_ Koo!" He whispers harshly, hissing. God, his throat is paradise but he didn't want Jungkook exceeding his limits. "God…" he moans, closing his eyes tightly.

A tear slides down Jungkooks' cheek but he couldn't be happier. He winks at Namjoon once his eyes open, giving him the okay. Namjoon bites his bottom lip, moving both his hips and Jungkooks' head. 

"So good, baby." He mumbles, thrusting into a nice, regular pace. Noise was the least of his concerns at this point, the pleasure wins out, a bright burn in his gut that it's only growing. 

"Yes, yes, yes…" He snaps his hips, completely fucking Jungkooks' throat. He's chasing his high, pulling at Jungkooks' hair to keep him in place. His core aches and the shelf is creaking under his grasp. 

Namjoon looks down, Jungkook stares up at him, a gaze ensues. 

His hips begin to stutter, and Jungkook knows he will struggle to talk for the rest of the day but it's more than worth it. He watches Namjoon unravel, standing over him. And pride swells as he knows he's the source of this pleasure. 

Namjoon slams in once more, sweat beading down his forehead and his load spills out. It shoots hot spurts down Jungkooks' throat, who happily receives every last drop. A white hot surge strikes him, causing his thighs to quiver and his knees buckle. 

"Son of a b-bitch…" He gasps out, his moans are near full volume as all the caution had bled away throughout the duration of the encounter.

"God!" he stammers, listening as Jungkook suckles on his tip, draining him empty. He loosens the grip on his hair and shifts his hand down, now grasping his throat. Jungkook lets his cock go, chuckling. 

"Nope, just me." He quips, voice broken but not lacking in satisfaction. Namjoon smirks. 

He guides Jungkook up by his neck. As he is in standing position, Namjoon presses their lips together to seal the deal. He doesn't care that he can taste himself as he licks into Jungkooks' mouth, which is bittersweet. All he wants is him. 

He pulls away, smiling in a nice daze and Jungkook smiles back, almost shy. His usual demeanor comes through, and he bites his bottom lip. 

"Thank you." Namjoon whispers. 

"You're very welcome." Jungkook responds softly. "We really should get back out there, you know? Jimin is probably vibrating at a frequency unknown to man." 

Namjoon nods, taking a step back to get himself together. He slides his briefs and pants up, buttoning and double checking to make sure his zipper isn't down. He glances over at Jungkook, who stole some napkins to wipe his chin down. A thought enters his mind and now is as better a time as any to say it. He clears his throat, grabbing his apron off the floor and putting it on. 

"So, uh…" He ties it, flattening out any wrinkles with his hands. "...well, I mean, I was wondering if maybe, perhaps…" He stumbles about. 

He just came down the mans' throat but he cannot find the words he needs to ask him a simple question. Perhaps it's still nerves. Or the worry that maybe this all held more meaning to him than it ever could to Jungkook. 

"Hmm?" 

"... can I return the favor?" Fuck. "...in a, uh, different setting?" 

Jungkook looks at him. He does his best to bite back a smile, the air is hot. He uses his cap to fan his face, simply leaning against the shelves as he watches Namjoon connect his sentence together. By the look on his face, it's not what he meant to say. 

Jungkook shrugs, "At least take me to dinner first, hyung. Jeez." he sighs over dramatically. 

Namjoon blinks quickly, "N-No. No, that's not-" 

"Oh, so you don't want dinner?" 

"Yes. But, it's not what I…" Namjoon watches as Jungkooks' face cracks, shifting from an upset expression to one of pure amusement all at Namjoons' expense. He sticks his tongue into his cheek, hands on his hips. Panic melts to relief. 

"...and you are just joking around with me." 

Jungkook crosses his arms in front of his chest, watching the realisation on his hyungs' face. It's nice, what they have and Jungkook feels like he deserves to punch himself in the face for denying himself of this. Of something new and maybe a little bit scary. Suddenly, he feels like it's all just uphill from here. He walks towards the door but stops just short of Namjoon. 

He leans over to press a kiss to his dimple, hand resting on his shoulder.

"Pick me up from my dorm at 8. This Friday, coffee crab." He has to contain himself, especially when he leaves Namjoon with one more stolen glance, leaving the storage room. The air is much cooler, and he grins. He grins so wide, his lips might tear. 

But his heart is soaring and he feels like he could conquer the world. He inspects the hall, being alone, he slowly raises his hands up, punching his fists into the air. He bounces around, dancing in his fit of complete excitement. It's like fireworks that crackle under his skin, it sets him shooting through the ceiling. 

He probably looks like a moron, but he doesn't care. And he doesn't know Namjoon is on the other side of the door, doing the exact same thing. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do one more chapter for their date and first time together because why not? 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated and thank you so much for reading! happy new years! stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
